Akasha the Queen of Pain/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Recruitment Akasha the Queen of Pain can be recruited for 90 CP. Akasha the Queen of Pain: It depends on the points of view, my dear Agent. For some people, pain is a terrible disgrace. For some other, it's better than an orgasm. Come with me, and I'll show you how preferable is the second option... Class:Infiltrator Queen of Pain's attacks against Tacticians allow her to counterattack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Scrappers' attacks against Queen of Pain hit twice and never miss. Stats *Health: 4/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 3/5 *Defense: 3/5 *Accuracy: 2/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Allied Dota2 members gain a stack of Pain whenever attacked (Increases damage taken by 8%; Can stack up to 3 times) **Each stack of Pain increases allied Dota2 members' Attack by 33% *'The Woman of Endless Pain' **Enemies gain a stack of Pain at every round **Pain cannot be removed or prevented *'Flying' **Immune to Ground attacks Abilities *Level 1: Shadow Strike **Type: Ranged, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **One enemy: Bleeding (Deals damage over time and when performing offensive actions; Can stack up to 3 times) **One enemy: Envenomed (Deals damage over time and reduces Attack; Can stack up to 3 times; Counts as Poison) *Level 2: Blink **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Doesn't trigger follow-up attacks) **Special: Hemorragic Attack (Immediately triggers all stacks of Bleeding) **One enemy: Ravaged (Increases Bleeding damage) *Level 6: Scream of Pain **Type: Debuff, Sonic **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Subtle (Ignores most status effects) **All enemies: Incapacitated (50% chance to lose a turn) **All enemies: Bleeding (Deals damage over time and when performing offensive actions; Can stack up to 3 times) *Level 9: Sonic Wave **Type: Ranged, Sonic **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Guaranteed Crit (This attack will crit if possible) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **Special: Exploit Attrition (Deals extra damage against targets with damage-over-time debuffs) **Special: Exploits Pain (Deals extra damage against targets with Pain) **Special: No Pain No Gain (Consumes all stacks of Pain from all allies to increase damage dealt) **Self: Bleeding x3 (Deals damage over time and when performing offensive actions; Can stack up to 3 times) **Self: Ravaged (Increases Bleeding damage) **Self: Envenomed x3 (Deals damage over time and reduces Attack; Can stack up to 3 times; Counts as Poison) Themed Weapons Akasha the Queen of Pain has a themed weapon, Pain Generator. Team-Up Bonuses *'Aviary': Any pair of Flying Heroes *'Bloodlust': Heroes with attacks that cause bleeding *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'Feathered Friends': Heroes with wings *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious *'King and Queen°': Queen of Pain and Wraith King *'Queens°': Queen of Pain and Emma Frost or Selene *'Mind = Blown°': Heroes with some serious mental problems (not really, but I imagine her as nymphomaniac) *'Sovereign': Heroes that have been rulers of a nation or realm *'You Have My Sword': Heroes who wield swords *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Simulator Challenges Simulator Challenge - Queen of Pain *'Painful EISO': Grants Share the Pain - Queen of Pain's attacks gain Exploit Corruption (They deal extra damage for each debuff affecting her) Heroic Battles Emma Frost & Queen of Pain vs Sebastian Shaw & Selene & Wraith King Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Punishing EISO': Grants Pleasure by Pain - 20% chance to gain an extra turn whenever an ally with Pain attacks Alternate Outfit Sanguine Royalty *Class: Infiltrator (45 CP) or Scrapper (60 CP) *Passive: Blood Curse **Chance to perform a follow-up attack when an ally attacks a Bleeding target **Chance to counter when a Bleeding enemy attacks an ally Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators